Various types of interchangeable sandal assemblies and sandal repair assemblies are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a sandal strap repair device to repair a toe strap of a thong sandal including a repair disc, a circular aperture centrally disposed therethrough having a smaller diameter than a diameter of a nipple of the toe strap, and a pair of diametrically opposed first and second slots, each of which is disposed through the repair disc from the aperture to a terminus centrally disposed between the aperture and the perimeter. The aperture, along with the first and second slots, is configured to receive the nipple therethrough. Upon the secure engagement of the nipple to the repair disc, the toe strap is secured between the repair disc and the thong sandal sole. The upper strap is also secured to the thong sandal upon the engagement of the toe strap to the sole.